


A place to text a reply.

by LittleSweetCheeks



Series: The Hearth Series [20]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Phone Mishaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 08:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13477599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: There was only one percent left





	A place to text a reply.

** A place to text a reply. **

There was only one percent left on his phone, but Spencer didn’t want to take the time to hunt down a charger. He’d finally resolved himself to the fact that Aaron would never get up the guts to ask him out. So, as he stumbled into the kitchen, he began to type out that he had plans on Friday, but maybe Saturday.

Unfortunately, Spencer only managed to get the word ‘No’ entered into the little box before his phone began to power down. He tried pressing everywhere on the screen to halt the process, to no avail. Just as the screen went black, he caught a split second of the words ‘message sent’.

Fuck.


End file.
